


The Passenger

by jdeechan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gay, M/M, One Piece Universe, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdeechan/pseuds/jdeechan
Summary: Basically while Ace is on the going Merry hitching a ride... somewhere during or pre Alabaster. Luffy wants Sanji to make food. Ace thinks Sanji IS food. (oof bad bad bad cheesy description) it's gay porn deal with the cheese.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	The Passenger

**Author's Note:**

> Like I was clearing through my old works and came across this one shot of a rare pairing. I don't normally write one shots anymore as I feel a page limit makes it hard... pun intended. But also there is not enough Ace/Sanji out there.

The smell of nicotine lingered… Long after Sanji had departed the kitchen.

He felt as if he had been coated in it. But Ace guessed that couldn’t be helped.

Sanji wasn’t showing stress, but he _was_ stressed, it was understandable. Especially having to deal with Luffy like he had for far too long.

Ace stood up from where he sat at the kitchen table, and he pushed the door open, sure enough there was Sanji stomping on his brother’s head out of frustration, Ace just laughed. There was something about the blonde he liked, a memory perhaps. But this blonde was nothing at all like the other one he had known and loved.

‘ _If you had lived Sabo, I think you would like them. Luffy is in good hands._ ’ Ace looked up skyward.

He wondered how Sabo was doing after all this time.

Was he still the same cry baby living up there in the clouds, with those that had passed before him?

Ace looked back to where the cook was, Usopp had somehow ended underneath Sanji’s shoe along with Luffy. Sanji yelling at them as he stomped on their heads.

The rest of the crew barely reacted.

Ace guessed this was a regular occurrence, and he couldn’t say he blamed them.

Zoro sitting up on the top railing sake in his hand, near where Nami was as she tended to the tangerine trees. Both of them ignoring the angry blonde’s abuse of his little brother and friend.

Vivi and her bird were in the crow’s nest overlooking the area, watching out for the marine ships that had chased them off the coast. While Chopper was now tending to Usopp and Luffy’s wounds that Sanji had inflicted in his rage.

The weather was so nice out, despite having the fire burn through his veins, he enjoying the feeling of the natural warmth of the sun coating his skin. It was good to be outside, something he enjoyed. But he found like Luffy his attention span was wavering. Glancing to the blonde even in his rage, the sun glistened off those blonde locks, like a golden halo around the cook. It made Ace blink in confusion for a moment. Was he just thinking about Sanji?

He couldn’t put his finger on why? The food the man made was amazing, but it was more than food, he wasn’t like Luffy in that regards even if he did enjoy a good meal.

Glancing to Sanji as the blonde fumed cigarette between his lips standing over the injured, as Chopper tended to them. The angry vein pulsating as Sanji yelled at them both for their lack of manners.

The blonde stomped past him muttering an apology for trying to give Luffy some extra brain cells as he entered the kitchen.

Ace looked at Luffy who lay on the ground and laughed.

“Ace! Sanji likes you, see if he can make us a snack kay?!” Luffy called out.

“Yeah that would be awesome!” Usopp cheered with him.

Ace let out a defeated breath. He knew Luffy was always thinking with his stomach, but that didn’t make him the errand boy. He wasn’t willing to push the cook too far just yet.

But it was tempting to see Sanji’s limit of how far he could push the cook before getting a reaction.

“Yeah just stay out here. Unless you want to be stomped on again.” Ace waved his hand at them.

“It’s best to leave the princess alone when he gets like this.” Zoro smirked looking at Ace. “Just warning you.” The swordsman seemed amused by him wanting to try.

Ace waved his hand about. “I can handle myself.” He stated.

~*~

Sanji finished washing the dishes after taking them from the bucket of dirty water, Luffy and Usopp had been trying to clean them in earlier. He began to put them on the rack as he washed. He was puffing on his cigarette in anger.

They had barely been able to grab decent supplies, and it infuriated him that Luffy ate through everything in the middle of the night when no one was looking.

He needed to make a bed in the kitchen so he could catch him in the act.

Invest in a padlock for the pantry to while he was at it.

They needed to stop at another port soon to grab supplies, the question was how fast could he grab supplies before Luffy caused another scene again, causing another handful of marines to rain down on them, or even worse Crocodile’s men, destroying their secret attack on him.

What woke him from his train of thought suddenly was Ace picking up a dish cloth and drying the plates one by one.

Sanji blinked at the raven haired man helping him out.

“I told you, you didn’t have to. You’re a guest on this ship.”

“I insist.” Ace smiled at him.

Sanji let out a breath. “Are you as stubborn as Luffy?” He asked.

“When I want to be. I am even more so.” Ace grinned at him.

Sanji put the last plate in the rack before drying his hands.

He removed the cigarette from his lips and looked at Ace.

This man was so different from Luffy, he couldn’t believe he was Luffy’s brother.

Ace looked at him, the shirtless man smiled.

“Something on your mind?” Ace asked.

“Just… how? You were both raised the same way right?” Sanji asked taking a long drag of his cigarette, he let the smoke billow round his mouth for a moment before exhaling.

Ace looked down thoughtful for a moment.

“Yeah we were.”

Sanji wondered if he hit a nerve on their upbringing, but Luffy never really talked about his upbringing much. No one seemed to ask him either.

“Sorry if I-” Sanji began.

He was cut off as Ace plucked the cigarette from his mouth.

“It’s fine. But I do apologise in advance.” Ace stated.

Sanji blinked in confusion as she watched Ace crush the smoke in his hand.

Ace was leaning in so close, Sanji could feel the breath against his cheek.

“The problem with us, is we see something we like and we just have to taste.”

Ace lent in closer, lips moving over Sanji’s tasting the nicotine in the man’s mouth, licking it from the roof of his mouth and from his tongue.

Drawing back Ace smiled at the stunned cook, who was just staring at him wide eyed.

Ace then motioned to a cupboard. “Plates in here correct?” He asked.

Sanji could only nod slowly in agreement to the cupboard Ace motioned at, he was dumbfounded.

This man was every bit like Luffy and nothing like him at the same. He couldn’t put his finger on what he’d done to draw the older brother’s attention. Perhaps he enjoyed his cooking a bit too much?

But Sanji didn’t know, it should have been obvious to Ace of his preference so far. Men were foreign to him. So when this man kissed him, he had no proper reaction.

What was he supposed to feel?

Shock? Anger? Stun? Contempt?

Sanji could only swallow as he watched the shirtless man put away the dishes, it was as if he hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary.

Did Ace really swing that way? He couldn’t tell. A man who roamed round shirtless and carefree as Ace did, it was difficult to read someone like that.

But he remembered the man lighting a cigarette for him when he first got on board the Going Merry.

Ace smiled to himself as he put the plates away. The surge of desire was both unexpected and welcomed. Sanji had not reacted in repulsion, the blonde was still reeling in shock.

So far what he’d tasted he liked. There was always something about smokers with slender bodies and long legs that he liked. Someone he could cover with his body in while they wrapped legs round his waist. It fuelled him like the fire that coursed through his body.

Sanji was still standing there confused. Ace caught the blonde shake his head suddenly.

“I spose I shouldn’t be surprised. Luffy helps himself to the pantry all the time. I guess you’d have some kind of similar trait.” Sanji let out a breath.

Ace closed the cupboard and looked at Sanji.

“Yeah sorry, horrible family trait. I apologise. But perhaps you should put something on before he does it again,” Ace jerked his thumb at the door. “I’ve convinced him to stay out there for now, so you might be able to make something in peace and quiet.” He smiled at the cook.

Sanji nodded. “Yeah, I’ll get on that.” He was so confused.

Ace acted like it was nothing.

He wondered if the fire ball was just testing waters before he continued. Regardless the masses would need to be fed sometime soon, before they got rowdy.

Sanji started with the sauce, using a base stock and a little bit of oil, he let it simmer in a pan as he began chopping up the meat on its elected board, while waiting for the sauce to thicken before adding the meat.

Grabbing another board he began chopping up the vegetables.

Sanji was aware of Ace sitting behind him at the table watching him as he cooked.

“I’m not that fascinating.” Sanji stated. “You don’t have to stare.”

“Sorry sorry. It’s just I want to thank you for making sure my brother is well feed. I know he can be a bit of a clueless idiot and get into all kinds of trouble. Which it makes me worry about him. But it’s good to know he’s in capable hands. I know with you guys I won’t have to worry ever again.”

Sanji paused, the words sounded ominous. Like he knew he was going to die.

“Hey don’t let Luffy hear you talk like that.” Sanji snapped. “The kids an over emotional idiot.”

“Oh don’t worry, I don’t plan on dying, I’m on a mission actually, so not dying anytime soon.”

Sanji let out a breath as he added the vegetables into a separate pot.

Ace could smell the meat starting already, it was a wonderful smell. He had an appreciation to those who went out of their way to take care of his baby brother.

Standing up slowly, he saw Sanji putting the rice on last before stepping back.

“Okay just have to leave this for twenty minutes and it should be-”

Ace was right behind the cook, a hand playing up the right side in a slender stroke.

“So twenty minutes. It should be long enough.”

Sanji was frozen on the spot. “Oiy, what do you mean long enough?” He turned round.

Ace’s mouth was over his again. Tongue diving past startled lips, as a hand moved under the pale blue hoodie. He pushed the offending fabric up, Sanji’s breath hitched suddenly.

He was startled again. “I don’t-” Sanji could only mumble against his lips. “Do guys…”

Ace chuckled. “You don’t have to _do_ anything.” He lent back as he pushed the hoodie cleanly off exposing the pale skin to the natural light, light that was filtered through the windows.

Leaning in close he pressed his chest against Sanji’s. Lips moving to just below the blonde’s ear and sucking on the skin lightly.

The quick gasp of breath and the jolt of hips told him otherwise, Sanji may not ‘do guys’. But his body reacted to them just the same.

Sanji was naturally thrown for a loop at this sudden attention. His body reacted to what it shouldn’t have. But he couldn’t protest it either. Especially as a hand found its way between his thighs.

“Ace…”

It was meant to come out as a protest, but he realized it didn’t.

It sounded strained, desire rolling from his mouth in a soft whine.

Hips moved of their own accord against the hand stroking him through fabric.

The mouth began to assault his neck and all he could do was gasp, hips bucking impatiently. The desperation of his gasps foreign to his own mouth. He was used to causing this reaction from women, it wasn’t natural for his own body to react this way.

The scent of food making him half-heartedly glance at the stove top, the food cooking beside where he was pinned against the bench top.

Fingers began to work their magic on his belt, pulling down the fabric. Sanji felt his arms tremble as Ace dropped in front of him. The mouth opened and Sanji wanted to protest, he wanted to tell the older D brother to not even think it. It was too late as a mouth captured the head of his erection.

Sanji knew his face was flushed as he watched the mouth work wonders, his knees close to buckling underneath him.

He hated his own mouth at that point as the groan passed his lips. It had been too long since he’d felt a warm mouth enclose him like his.

His hands gripped the edge of the counter as he looked down, all he could do was watch that mouth move up and down over his length. He felt the swift hard suck his hips bucked as his back arched.

Sanji felt himself glancing up the ceiling trying not to picture the older D brother giving him this amazing blow job.

‘ _Think of a pretty girl_ ’ he mentally told himself ‘ _Nami, Vivi… not Ace… oh God its Ace._ ’

Sanji’s hand shook as he reached down, fingers moved through Ace’s hair. He had wanted to push him back. But he knew how his own body worked, how strained it had become on this journey.

One quick release, it couldn’t hurt, no one would need to know. Their little secret.

Ace smirked as he felt the hand encouraging him to take more of the cook. Mouth moving deeper over the length, he sucked as he went eliciting such a pleasant sound from the blonde’s mouth.

The hips began to move with the motion of his mouth.

Sanji’s breathe falling from lips in an uncontrollable gasp.

“Ace…” He looked up seeing Sanji lean back against the counter for balance.

The cook had his head tilted back, mouth open gasping for air, eyes closed.

Sanji had given up the fight, the man must have been itching for some kind of stress relief.

Ace pulled back slightly, letting the erection free of his mouth with a light pop.

Sanji looked down at him. Ace just smirked as he stood up, leaning against Sanji, he captured the blonde’s mouth roughly, pressing against him.

Sanji melted against him, an arm moving round Ace’s shoulder as he fell into the spell.

Ace’s hand worked in undoing his own belt and pants and freeing his own arousal. He ground his need against the cook’s. The moan against his lips was an indication that this was something he could possibly hit the chef up for again later, if he tasted as good as his cooking. Ace would definitely want seconds at a later date.

Sanji wanted to free his mouth and gain some air, because he felt himself starting to heat up at the contact. Ace was literal fire after all, but Ace wasn’t letting him free. Then he felt the intrusion of the single digit into somewhere no other man had been.

The gasp that left Sanji’s mouth sudden and quick.

Ace had smothered him to quieten him, looking over to the little circle window of the kitchen door.

Sanji saw it had already steamed up. More than likely Ace’s doing to prevent any of the others peeking in on them.

Ace obviously had something else on his menu of choice, something completely different than Luffy.

“J-just what do you think you’re…?” Sanji began.

He felt the free heated hand cover his for a second.

“Shhh…”

Sanji jolted as he felt the second intrusion join the first, then both began to move slowly.

Muscles he wasn’t even aware of were being stretched in ways that caused his hands move to grip Ace’s shoulders for balance.

Ace removed his hand from Sanji’s mouth, he looked at the blonde’s blue eyes. The man looked confused several times over. Yet his body reacted the same as Ace’s had the first time this had happened to him. The look was familiar too. Ace knew Sanji struggled on this ship, one moment of weakness, an outlet of stress relief it would be all he needed to help get them through.

“And if Luffy were to barrel through there, what would you say?” Sanji hissed.

The blonde was slowly returning to his senses and Ace didn’t need that.

Lips covered the blonde’s lips again tongue moving past the protesting lips to slowly sear the inside of Sanji’s mouth into silence.

The third digit pushing past that ring of muscle, Sanji’s body reacted hips jolting flush against his own. Ace let out a smirk at the contact. Sanji’s face completely flushed in embarrassment.

“Luffy knows to leave me when I tell him too.” Ace whispered. “Trust me he’ll leave us alone.”

Sanji looked to the side towards the small circle window of the Merry’s kitchen.

“You’re lucky, I have to kick him in the face to get him to leave me alone.”

Ace’s head dropped to Sanji’s shoulder to hide the snicker.

Such a casual conversation despite what they were going to do. But he judged by now Sanji had decided to relent. He had worn the blonde down. It was something he had in common with his little brother.

Sanji could feel Ace’s shoulders shaking and he raised a brow.

“You better not be laughing!”

“I am terribly sorry for my brother’s actions… and my own.”

Sanji felt the digits slip out and he let out a breath before Ace’s movements came fast and he was lifted up and slammed against the wall. The new intrusion, he was expecting it, but that didn’t stop the cry that passed his lips before Ace’s hand covered his mouth.

“With noise like that, that’s what’ll draw Luffy. We don’t want that now do we?” Ace asked.

Sanji shook his head. He didn’t want Luffy to see this, and he swore to never use his hands in battle but he would punch a marimo in the face if he even walked through the door at this moment.

Ace pushed up, feeling that ring of muscle as it slowly stretched over the head of his arousal. Giving him the access to Sanji’s body. The blonde let out a moan from his covered mouth.

How he hated to hinder those moans, but he understood the slightest sound that wasn’t natural from the kitchen would bring Luffy’s entire crew in here to witness this.

As tempting as he wanted to see how flushed Sanji could get at them witnessing this, he was pretty sure Sanji was the only one staying on board, not him.

Hips rocked up and he removed the hand from Sanji’s mouth only to replace it with his own.

Lips capturing the cook’s mouth drawing the blonde’s tongue out from his mouth slowly, and he began to suck on the appendage before twirling is own round it, in the hopes of coaxing that dominant side he saw in Sanji earlier when he was beating up his little brother.

That version was what Ace was trying to draw to the surface, he wanted to feel the heat of that man.

Sanji’s mouth open as he felt the thrust, not once, but twice, the intrusion into an area he barely let any women explore. It was foreign to him, but to know that by the third thrust into his depth’s he felt it. Ace’s arousal was tapping against something, an unknown sexual spot inside his own body that he had not been aware of.

Gasping against the tongue he began to battle back control for his own mouth, to voice his own desires when he wanted to. He didn’t care, no matter how dizzying the affects were having on his body he deserved to be in control of his own desires.

Yet so far they were all elicited from him, by a black haired man with freckles on his cheeks and teasing dark eyes.

Sanji tried to push back from the wall, and then he felt the flush of Ace’s chest against his, the heat causing him to pull back as if he was getting burned.

Playing against Ace was literary like playing against an overheated fire.

Giving Sanji freedom of his mouth, in order to explore behind his ear and lick at the skin, then down his neck tasting the chef’s skin. It was a new kind of food he felt like he was devouring. His skin tasted like it was seasoned perfectly for a meal. Ace couldn’t get enough of the taste.

His arousal twitching inside the heat as his thrusts continued into the depth of Sanji’s warmth entrance. Thrust after thrust and he heard the gasps passing those lips, Sanji had learned soft moans were acceptable loud ones not so much, soft was easy to hide under the sounds of the meat cooking in that delicious smelling sauce.

Closing his eyes he lent his head back tilting his neck for Ace. To be so willing just give up his body to that of Luffy’s older brother, when he would barely let Luffy touch food before meal time, he definitely felt like he was playing favourites.

The tongue was tasting downwards to his chest, then he felt the tongue circle a nipple before teeth pulled at it lightly. Sanji’s hips thrust back against Ace’s suddenly.

Then came the thumb flicking over the other bud, Ace looked up at him.

Sanji then felt his legs lifted from the ground his legs pressed back against his body, his knees falling over Ace’s shoulders. The he felt the thrusts start to move in a more rhythmic pattern.

Even Sanji became aware Ace was moving to his own beat, like that of a flaming dance.

Every thrust into his core, he felt the heat around it, every touch was warm, comforting like falling asleep by a fire. The man moved like fire, slow controlled at first then he just spread everywhere swallowing up everything within his reach. Burning it all.

That’s how Sanji felt in this awkward position as the thrusts were now heated searing his insides. The burning hot sensational thrust after another hot sensational thrust pushing so deep up inside him. Sanji clawed at the wall, lifting his ass up to take it all. Each thrust becoming faster like a wild fire spreading, and it had. Sanji was infected by this heat burning through him. He was a chef, he should know how to control flames to prevent them from burning him. Flames cooked better underneath a plate, something to hold them down and keep them where they were supposed to be.

Ace welcomed Sanji’s adjustments to move faster and hotter with each thrust. They were so close the two of them, he could tell by Sanji’s pants, each one changing in pitch as it was building up. He could feel it as the body slowly began to squeeze round his length sucking him in deeper and deeper.

Looking to Sanji’s flushed expression, the cook was no long aware of his own voice, his own senses, he just wanted to feel it, the fire that was currently burning deep inside him.

It seemed to happen to him a lot in relationships, not once had he found someone with a power to fight back. Then he felt it. Ace felt the warmth touch his own skin.

It was feeding his own fire, he felt Sanji’s hips pushing back against his.

The light slap of skin against skin as their thrusts against each other began like a battle. Sure Sanji was technically trapped between him and the wall but he felt the cook push back with a strength he hadn’t expected.

Ace caught the table using it lighten the landing he had on the ground. Looking up he saw the roles almost reversed. Sanji was sitting over him and Ace’s eyes widened as she watched the hips move of their own accord, slowing down as his hand touched Ace’s abdomen, using it as a vantage point to control the reactions from Ace personally. Ace was still buried into that deep heat, and the hips moved continually.

The blue eyes never leaving his own.

Ace literary felt like they both were burning at this moment. It was a strange new desire.

Sanji was controlling his flames and he looked up in shock at the chef. He was literary treating him like a fire. His hands resting on Ace’s abdomen holding him down, while his hips moved up and down and Ace let out a soft groan as the blonde’s tight heat riding his pleasure.

Hips moved with Sanji’s in a silent agreement.

Sanji’s body lay over his smothering him instantly, taking care of most of the heat, save for the single burring appendage that was holding them connected.

Hips moved flush against each other, gasps of breath, lips covering lips, the two began to burn in unison. The sounds of flesh meeting flesh hard, quick. Each thrust desperate and solid against another.

Neither could control the other anymore but yet they moved like they were one whole new fire.

Ace just went with the motions. Sanji had his own fire and it was leading Ace towards it. Mouths met again, passionate kisses, tongues twirling to see which fire could control the other.

It was a new kind of battle and he was enjoying each battle, Sanji felt good riding his length like this, he looked up at the blonde caught in the fire of their moment. Sanji looking down at him.

Then he felt the speed pick up of the thrusts and Ace felt his back arc from the ground as Sanji lent over him. The hands pushing Ace to the ground.

“This is your own undoing…” Sanji smirked at him. “Don’t bring fire into my kitchen, and expect me not to know how to control it.”

Ace felt the thrusts grow harder and faster he could feel himself sinking deeper into that body and he understood Sanji was pulling the strings of control like the well trained chef he was.

Ace tried to move, his hand moved over Sanji’s exposed length. It caught the blonde off guard.

Ace caught the look his hand moving up and down the blonde’s length then back down again. He felt the twitch of Sanji’s body then then his hand, he let it heat up just slightly enough that it wouldn’t burn or be uncomfortable, then his hand began its flurry of hard swift heated strokes over Sanji’s length. Sanji’s breath gasped as his hips reacted with the movement again.

Ace had control of the cook again but not for long, stroking him off seemed like the only other thing he could do. His hand verse the tight heat his own arousal trapped inside.

Movements as fast and heated as the other. Thrusts verse the hand thrusts against the flurry of strokes, both of them looking at each other. Until their bodies betrayed them.

Then Ace drew the splatter of Sanji’s release over his chest, before his own release filled Sanji up from inside.

Sanji felt his arms shaking as he dropped, his hands on either side of Ace’s head. The brunette teenager smirked at him before pressing up on his elbows and he felt his lips captured the fire user’s lips. The kiss was still lingering when they heard the knock on the door.

“No.” Sanji gasped.

He didn’t need anyone walking in on this.

“Ace is Sanji cooking for us?” Luffy’s voice called through the door.

Sanji hissed softly as he felt Ace pull out of his body before the fire user grabbed his shorts and pulled them on. Sanji saw Ace drop him his clothes before he walked up the door and smirked.

Ace slipped through with ease without letting Luffy see him naked on the floor.

“It smells delicious!” Luffy announced.

Sanji sat up and pulled his clothes on and he let out a defeated breath.

Those D brother could be the death of him, if he wasn’t careful.

“Hey don’t tell me you got to try it first?! That’s not fair Ace!”

~*~*~

Ace smiled at Luffy as he watched his brother devour the meal Sanji had cooked for the crew despite the distraction that had been provided the food turned out tasting amazing, just like the last meal.

“No matter the distraction you seem to always make perfect food Sanji.” Ace commented.

He saw Sanji flush red quickly for a moment.

“Yeah well some distractions are easier to deal with, compared to others.”

The look was directed at Luffy.

Luffy just laughed. “Ace you need to join my crew! That way you can convince Sanji to cook for us all the time!”

“It’s okay I’ve got a pretty fiery blonde on pop’s crew, he’d be pretty pissed if I didn’t come back.”

Sanji blinked for a moment and he looked at Ace with a raised eyebrow.

“A blonde?” Sanji enquired.

“Yeah reminds me of a pineapple. Every time I see him. He taught me a thing or two about controlling my fire.” Ace held up his hand, the hand igniting in flames.

Sanji gave Ace a look. “So this blonde taught you now did he?”

Ace smirked at him, he was picking up on the possible jealousy from the chef.

“Only half of what you witnessed.” Ace confessed, his own encounters with Marco similar to what he’d just put Sanji through. “But I’m willing to swing by to show you the other half sometime.”

Ace suddenly was leaving the offer open to the fiery cook.

Sanji seemed to ponder on it for a moment, their teasing banter back and forward causing the crew to look at Sanji wondering what was going on between them.

“Yeah sounds good.” Sanji replied pulling out a cigarette

Ace smiled lighting the blonde’s smoke from where he sat at the table.

“I’m looking forward to the challenge.”

Sanji shot him a challenging look. “My kitchen I control the fire in here.”

“I knew it!” Luffy pointed at him. “Ace you totally helped yourself to the food while Sanji was cooking! That’s not fair!”

END


End file.
